The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Shockxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in November, 1994, in Salinas, Calif., of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Anila, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent with the Chrysanthemum cultivar Trillion, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the parent cultivars primarily in ray floret color.
The cultivar Shock was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in November, 1995. The selection of this plant ws based on its desirable inflorescence colors and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Shock has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Shockxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Shockxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Anemone-type inflorescences that are about 5.7 cm in diameter and with large anemone centers.
2. Attractive purple-colored ray and disc florets.
3. Very freely flowering with numerous inflorescences per stem.
4. Response time about 55 days.
5. Dark green foliage.
6. Thick and strong stems.
7. Good postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for about four weeks in an interior environment.